1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to LEDs, and particularly to an LED with improved light distribution and a method for making the LED.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, LEDs are preferred for use in illumination devices rather than conventional lighting devices, such as bulbs, and CCFLs (cold cathode fluorescent lamps), due to their excellent properties, including high brightness, long lifespan, wide color range, etc. However, the LED is a point light source, and has a beam angle usually less than 120 degrees, which is much smaller than that of conventional lighting devices. In addition, an intensity of a light field of the LED is uneven, being strong at a center of the light field of the LED and weak at the periphery.
For the foregoing reasons, therefore, there is a need in the art for an LED which overcomes the limitations described.